<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Your Sanity At The Door by SeunnieLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256880">Leave Your Sanity At The Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove'>SeunnieLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO if you squint, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Jackson Wang, Breeding, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe letting Jackson wash his car was not bright at all?</p><p>Anyway. How Jackson ended up bouncing on his cock later on was not his fault. Not at all…</p><p> </p><p>**NOTE: Merry Christmas everyone! Just a small gift for you to end this year. All stories have been updated today! See you next year!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave Your Sanity At The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmmm dunno if this is the kinkiest smut I've written so far...but I prolly need to go to church LMAO</p><p> </p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung felt his pants tightening at the sight, watching as Jackson splashes another bucket of soap water to his car. Maybe it was really a fucking bad idea, to let the boy wash the damn car to begin with. But really, how would he know? When the kid pestered him earlier that day to give him something to work on, he didn’t really think much about it. So just to shut him up, he told him to go wash the car.</p><p>He didn’t expect it to be this…distracting.</p><p>His eyes darkened at the soaked fabric of his white shirt clinging tightly to his body, effectively showing off the lean muscles underneath, to everyone’s lurking eyes.</p><p>Of course he was aware of everyone’s eyes on him, raking at his figure every time he turns to them. But he knows that what is his will always be his no matter what they do. So he let them be. Jackson was even enjoying it, grinning at him every time he catches someone’s eyes on him.</p><p>He knows it, and he loves it. Because showing off means pissing Jinyoung off. And pissed Jinyoung…is just hot.</p><p>Jinyoung smirked back at him, finally gesturing for him to come over.</p><p>Jackson immediately complies, grinning happily. And his mouth is so fucking precious, all red and soft, and Jinyoung just wants to take.</p><p>Jackson smiles at him and plops down, as he straddles Jinyoung’s strong thighs, settling his firm ass against his skin, making him shiver lightly at the wet, cold touch.</p><p>Jinyoung cups his cheek, watching darkly as the younger man immediately leaned over his touch, lashes fluttering innocently at him.</p><p>
  <em>God.</em>
</p><p>His hands slide under the cold fabric of Jackson’s shirt, and he watches them through the soaked cotton as they go up, up until each palm is nestled right above his smooth chest and he can nudge each thumb against a perky nipple.</p><p>Jackson lets out a mewl, pupils dilating at the first graze, and Jinyoung starts to roll the hard little nubs under the pads of his thumbs, barely pressing down on them, just enough to see Jackson’s cheeks reddening, hear his breath go ragged.</p><p>“Acting like a little slut in front of me, huh,” Jinyoung whispers.</p><p>“Was this what you were planning all along,” he asks, pressing a little harder this time.</p><p>Jackson arches his back, eyes rolling back from pleasure. He always gets off being played at like this. His lower lip is shiny and bright red where he's biting it.</p><p>"You have no idea what every man has been thinking, seeing you running around like the perfect little slut you are"</p><p>Jackson is full-on moaning now, his narrow hips rolling against Jinyoung’s thighs, clumsily searching friction. Jinyoung chuckles lowly and slides down his hands, caressing his sides and lower back until he can slip under the flimsy fabric of the pretty white briefs and grab two handfuls of perfectly round ass cheeks.</p><p>"But they don't know, do they now,” he sighs, and his strong fingers knead the flesh possessively.</p><p>"They don't know who you belong to. They don't know who's the only one allowed to take that sweet little cunt,” he whispers on his ear, smirking at the low moan that escaped his mouth.</p><p>Jinyoung dips a finger between the cheeks, pressing lightly against the hot coiled entrance, teasing Jackson with circular motions.</p><p>When he finally pushes a finger inside, he is pleased to find him slick already, Jackson’s hole stretching easily around his knuckles, open and wet and ready.</p><p>"You want it so much, baby. You're such a perfect little slut," he says, voice low and tight with proud arousal.</p><p>Jinyoung pushes deeper and Jackson whimpers when he finds his prostate, pupils dilating so far his eyes are made of pure, lusty black.</p><p>"Yes I—“ Jackson hiccups, wet eyelashes batting prettily.</p><p>“I am, d-daddy"</p><p>“Your slut”</p><p>His pretty brown eyes flutter down to where Jinyoung is opening his fly and taking his cock out, and he licks his lips, looking hungry and shy and oh-so-perfect.</p><p>Jinyoung smirks then, bringing his lips to his ear.</p><p>“So, is this what you were planning all along,” he whispers, and Jackson lets out an eager little moan, nodding sweetly against his jaw.</p><p>“Well, I might have to punish you then,” he says, and he tugs Jackson closer to him.</p><p>And if the movement settles the boy's warm, perfect, open hole right against Jinyoung’s rock-hard cock, well, that's all the better.</p><p>Jinyoung’s erection is trapped snug between Jackson’s pert ass cheeks and he can feel it, that greedy wet hole, hot and ripe through his wet underwear, twitching against the length of his leaking cock as Jackson moans and keens, hips stuttering, thighs straining, slick opening kissing and fluttering for his cock, but Jinyoung doesn't go in; not yet. Right now, he is content with staying still, enjoying that perfect moment of anticipation where Jackson is rutting on him, shameless and beautiful and ready, where he knows Jackson is his and that soon his perfect hole will be filled to the brim with Jinyoung’s cum.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jackson is going nearly mad with want.</p><p>"Daddy please," he's panting, hips rocking sinfully.</p><p>”Want your cock, please?”</p><p>"Well," Jinyoung concedes, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>"Since you're asking so nicely..."</p><p>And with that, he slowly pushes in.</p><p>As always, the boy's hole feels like heaven around him; tight and smooth and hot, greedily swallowing every inch of rock-hard flesh like a sheath made just for him.</p><p>Jackson exhales a long sigh as he is finally filled, and Jinyoung can feel his forehead drop on his shoulder when he bottoms out. Jinyoung smiles proudly when he feels Jackson’s ass meet the top of his thighs, and he kisses his temple, rubbing circles on the smooth expanse of his back.</p><p>"You're doing so good, baby, so good for me,” he murmurs lowly in Jackson’s ear.</p><p>"Look at you, taking my cock like a perfect whore"</p><p>Jackson moans when Jinyoung gives a little upward thrust, hitting his prostate dead-on.</p><p>"They all want you, you know," he whispers, unable to stop the spark of jealousy that filled his senses.</p><p>"They want you so much, I bet they're all hard in their pants, balls tight aching for your cunt"</p><p>Jackson is so beautiful like this, his lean body opening up for his huge cock, color high on his cheeks as he is thoroughly wrecked, and Jinyoung can't stop talking, whispering filthy things in his ear, reminding himself with every word that Jackson is his.</p><p>"You would be in so much trouble if I wasn't there, Seunnah,” he says fondly, as he watched how beautifully his cock penetrates him at every thrust, stretching the skin so widely it looks like it could tear any second.</p><p>"They would break you, baby. They wouldn't even fight each other, wouldn't try and decide who gets you first. They'd just pounce and pin you down, and then next thing you know you'd be stuffed full of huge," Jinyoung gives a sharp thrust up, "hard,” he does it again, "alpha,” again, "cock."</p><p>He gives one last hard thrust and Jackson gasps, his big doe-eyes watering.</p><p>"You'd love that, wouldn't you, baby,” Jinyoung says, and it's not even a question.</p><p>"You'd thrash around and you'd scream but you would love it, to be forced on your knees and fucked within an inch of your life...I bet you'd be dripping, your sweet little pussy drenched in creamy slick just for them"</p><p>Jinyoung is thrusting faster now, Jackson bouncing weakly on his cock, his pretty, delicate face twisted in ecstasy as he babbles incoherently, please and daddy falling free from his open mouth.</p><p>"They'd breed you so good, baby," he continues.</p><p>"Knot you so hard and deep and come all the way inside your ripe little cunt, flooding your insides with warm, thick seed, filling you right up to the brim, and then again and again and again, until you're all but ready to burst, your pretty little belly so full and round with them"</p><p>Jinyoung slides a hand down Jackson’s ass cleft, right where the fat girth of his cock is splitting him in half, stretching the soft, slick opening, and he teases the sore, tender flesh, slipping one finger in the already tight fit, delighted to hear the younger man moan unabashedly.</p><p>"That's it, baby, just like that," he murmurs hotly.</p><p>"And you'd be so beautiful, Seunnah. So fucking pretty all bred up, your ripe cunt full of pups, all swollen and soft and glowing"</p><p>Jackson is keening now, one long plaintive sound as Jinyoung picks up the pace, hammering his prostate mercilessly.</p><p>"But that's not gonna happen, is it," he chuckles, dark and possessive.</p><p>“Because you’re mine. They know I'm the only one allowed to fuck your sweet little cunt full of cum”</p><p>“To breed you until you can't walk"</p><p>Jinyoung can feel his knot swelling, gorging with blood until it catches at Jackson’s rim every time he lifts his hips up, whimpering plaintive and high as his hole clenches hungrily.</p><p>"That's what you want, isn't it baby? For me to breed you, to cum so deep inside you you'll feel it for days, to fill up you so good you'll let go of my cock and be pregnant already"</p><p>"Yes daddy," Jackson pants, words cut by moans and cries every time Jinyoung hits his prostate, faster and harder and faster.</p><p>“B-breed me daddy”</p><p>And just like that, just at hearing him so needy and slutty, Jinyoung feels his orgasm rip through him.</p><p>Jackson lets out a blissful sigh as Jinyoung’s fat knot finally catches his open, slippery cunt's rim for good and Jinyoung sees stars, shooting his load deep inside the soft, supple body, as the knot locks them together.</p><p>When they come down, Jackson looks deliciously wrecked, soft brown irises gone glassy under his heavy eyelids.</p><p>"I-I'm so full," he says, and his voice is broken and lovely and god, Jinyoung loves him so much.</p><p>"Yeah, baby," he whispers, sweet and caring, cradling his limp, fucked-out body, gently rocking him on his knot.</p><p>He is still coming, throbbing member pulsing hot and wet inside the warm, open pussy, and he nuzzles at Jackson’s temple.</p><p>"Are you okay,” he asks softly.</p><p>Because while his dirty talk is something Jackson is used to (and very appreciative of, if the way he always comes extra-hard is any indication), Jinyoung’s knot is still a little too big for him, and he usually doesn’t knot him without a long, slow prep…obviously he got a little crazy proving his dominance over the other alphas staring at him, and he’s worried he went too far, but Jackson only nods sleepily.</p><p>"Yeah," he snuffles against Jinyoung’s neck, all warm and cuddly.</p><p>"Feels good,” he grins widely.</p><p>Jinyoung smiles at him. So beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmmm dunno if this is the kinkiest smut I've written so far...but I prolly need to go to church LMAO</p><p> </p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>